


The Sun and The Colorful Sky

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/No Comfort, John-centric, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, The Adventure Zone: Balance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: John became the Hunger to spread a message, to let everyone know about forever and how it made it everything cold, bitter, heartbreaking. John was the Hunger till his new light, his Merle came into play.(A character study of John and his time as the Hunger).





	The Sun and The Colorful Sky

John remembers the day he first saw forever. 

He had been thinking about the pain, sorrow and heartbreak of life while staring at the dying, far away stars in a dark sky by himself on a lonely hill when it struck him like a train. Forever or more like, the understanding of forever. At first, he feared it and hated it because he was still “human”, just a child then but he eventually realized that he had to have it, show it or he would go mad. He had to show others forever or he would lose it and everything would become bitter. So he did.

(Human; adjective;  
relating to or characteristic of people or human beings.)

He talked and told and spoke (lied) till he had more. People who understood his forever. And after much trial and error, forever was created in a singular place, for the first time, two things existed in one place and the gods gasped. Then, John was gone. The man who lived on a little planet in a now broken plane was gone and WE was “born”.

WE was everywhere but nowhere. WE wanted to explore and the only way to truly show EVERYONE was to have the light. But, it kept getting taken by the FUCKING GODDAMN BIRDS WHICH KEEP TAKING OUR FUCKING LIGHT AND WE WILL DESTROY THOSE SHITS FOREVER AN-

WE ate and consumed. WE followed the light. WE feasted. Till, WE was separated by a light, not THE light but a light. Too similar to the small things like the sun or a “hug” and the founder was himself again. John, but not really. That man was gone. This was a new John, who had been WE for so long he had forgotten how to be me. The light that had separated WE was a man called Merle Highchurch, who John would learn is a Bird which would have made WE destroy him on sight but John wasn’t WE when Merle called on him. He was just himself. For the first time in what felt like centuries, John saw and heard and almost felt, almost. He at first was “scared” of Merle. Merle was not WE and John now only knew WE. But, as time went on John started to know Merle, but not because he wanted to make Merle WE but because Merle was understanding. 

He didn’t yell or cry when John burned him, he just looked John in the eyes and fucking smiled. A smile full of light which John found himself start to love and Merle, unintentionally started to make John “feel”, when John saw Merle, he felt “happy” and when he had to burn the man, he felt “sad”. They talked, they asked questions and they played chess. In those moments when John was he not WE. He felt normal even it he wasn’t truly human anymore. But, it didn’t last. During one game of chess, Merle asked a question that John wasn’t expecting. A four word question that rocked John’s world.

“Are you my friend?”

(Fear; noun;  
an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.)

John was “shocked” so he went back to the words he knew so well. The words he told that had helped make WE. But, Merle didn’t listen. Sweet, sunny Merle didn’t listen, unlike everyone else that John had ever known. 

Merle chose joy. 

Something everyone else had abandoned for WE, but Merle still felt, unlike everyone else, Merle told John “No.” and then, Merle swore at him, and John’s world came crashing down and John realized that WE was right, he should just kill Merle, he was a bird and the birds took the light. So, he did. He truly with pure “anger” killed Merle. 

John felt sad, he hurt, he had lost Merle’s light and as the room around disappeared around him into darkness as Merle’s body burned, he fell to his knees and cried. John cried and felt, and god damn, grief hurt-HE DOESN’T WANT TO LOSE HIS MERLE, HIS LIGHT, THIS ISN’T FAIR, HE SHOULD BE FREE—WE continue to hunt and WE continued to feast.

(Heartbreak; noun  
crushing grief, anguish, or distress.)

WE lost the light so WE looked to the founder for help but the Founder failed. 

WE could never find the light till the feeling returned. It slowly built, the feeling till it was overpowering and WE had to find it. WE were slower than usual, WE appeared for a moment or two before hiding again. WE sent our scouts who continue to watch from the sidelines till WE emerged. We attacked and began to send us down to get back our light. The people attacked back, a extension was burned by a bird, a goddamn bird and suddenly, there was Merle. Something deep inside exploded and the sight of Merle, our-MInE-miNE-MINe-MY MERLE.

(Love; noun;  
intense feeling of deep affection.)

John felt himself burst out of the Hunger like a dolphin from the sea and he found himself sitting in a chair and right in front of him was Merle, HIS Merle and Merle looked different, his hair had more gray than blonde anymore and one of his caramel skin arms was replaced with wood which made John’s heart clench in sadness for a moment. He played a game with Merle and every time, he looked at his hands covered in cracks like they were glass.

John talked to Merle and when h-WE-he felt the Hunger pulling on him once again, the eyes surrounding them staring to stare even more intensely, he started to yell and scream for the first time since WE emerged. He told Merle to break the bonds and as he felt himself sink back into the Hunger one last time, and he saw Merle, his Merle’s face for what he knew was the last time, he smiled and was swallowed whole.

(Hope; noun  
a feeling of trust.)

John felt himself once again in the Hunger but he wasn’t in the main storm, he was still himself but not free. He saw before his eyes, three of the birds, the eagle with a sword covered in flames, the hummingbird with his hat flying in the wind, above him the osprey at the helm, guiding his fateful ship and the dove behind him, a staff in hand and her robes bellowing like sails (the Hunger grumbled of the pain that the phoenix and sparrow were making below which almost made John laugh at the irony) and also, the owl, his Merle with a sorrowful look on his face at the Monster John before him. John felt himself begin to attack without him even thinking and he knew the Hunger was pulling his strings.

He saw himself attack the three birds, till they were all on the ground, at the Raven Queen’s doorstep which made John’s heart ached with pain at the sight of his Merle, bloodied and bruised but then he felt the light that his Merle had attack him with hope and love which burned the Hunger and the other two birds using their light to attack over and over till he felt the bonds snap and for the last time, he felt the Hunger scream and as he felt his soul fall away, he raised his ghostly hands’s middle fingers and laughed.

He was on the beach and the sun was setting in the distance. His suit was on the ground, he was sitting on it, only his shirt and his rolled up pants were on. His dress shoes placed on the side and he heard a soft thump, he looked and saw his Merle next to him, his light like a second sun and a gentle, sweet smile on his now wrinkled face, and John for the first time in forever smiled back. He turned back to the sunset and breathed. He felt the cool ocean water on his feet and the wind through his hair and he sighed. He just saw the sun and the colorful sky before him, and it was beautiful. Then, he was gone.

(Joy; noun  
a feeling of great pleasure and happiness.)


End file.
